Confusion
by BexyJane
Summary: Santana fights against her feelings for Brittany , while Brittany fights to make her feelings public.


Brittany smiled over Arties shoulder at Santana, who scowled and walked away, leaving Brittany sitting on Arties lap. As he leaned in to kiss her, Brittany wondered whether things with her and Santana would ever work out. Ever since getting back with Artie, her already shaky relationship with her best friend had gone downhill. Santana loved Brittany and had told her several times, but Brittany hadn't figured out her feelings yet. She was confused. She had spent most of her life confused, but this time was different. Every time she saw Santana walking through the hallways or kissing Karofsky, Brittany felt like her heart was going to blow up, like the way her goldfish had when she accidentally fed him too much. It hurt seeing Santana with Karofsky but seeing as Santana refused to come out by her own free will, Brittany would just have to make her. It was time for a plan. Time to find Quinn.

Santana slammed the door on her locker, and left out a little scream as she walked into Rachel. '' What the hell is wrong with you Berry?'' she demanded. "I just wanted to know if you were ok. You seem down lately?" Rachel asked sympathetically. "I'm fine." Santana replied huffily, walking away as she did so. Jesus! What a nosy cow. Santana thought to herself. Berry had been extra annoying since Finn and Quinn got together. It appeared she had more time to be ''friendly'' now that she was single. It was annoying the shit out of Santana. Everyone seemed to think it was ok to talk to her every since she joined Glee club, and right now it was pissing her off more than usual. She just wanted to be alone. It was getting harder everyday to watch Brittany and Artie being loved up. What had Artie that she didn't? Wheels? She had spent the last few weeks trying to figure out ways to get Brittany away from him. If only she knew how simple the answer was.

Quinn was laughing at Brittany, but as usual Brittany had no idea why. "Santana's gay?" gasped Quinn in between laughs. "Yes, what's funny about that?" Brittany replied. Quinn stopped laughing, "Sorry Britt, it's just she's not the type you'd expect." Brittany calmed down a small bit. '"Well do you think you can help me Quinn?" she asked. Quinn eyed Brittany intently. "You sure this is what you want?" she questioned. Brittany nodded. Quinn smiled and started scheming.

Santana smiled at Kurt and Blaine holding hands, they were chatting amicably with each other. As she watched them she felt a pang in her heart as she imagined Brittany and herself in their position. "There has to be a way" she thought to herself, "Any way to get Brittany to dump that freak of a boyfriend." He wasn't good enough for Britt anyway, but she was. Santana knew she could make Brittany happy. It was getting Brittany to realise it was the problem.

"Ok, so here's the plan" Quinn declared to the whole of New Directions, except of course Santana, "Rachel is going to bring Santana into the auditorium at half time of the basketball match. Brittany, this is where you come in. You're going to sing Santana a love song. A song that touches you deep in your heart and that you know will touch her too. Brittany when the mood is right just as the music is dying down you'll lean in and kiss her. That way Santana doesn't have to come out to the school herself because Brittany does it for her." Brittany smiled and stood up, "I love Santana, and I need to be with her. It means a lot to me, that you guys are helping out." Finn frowned. "What about Artie Britt?'' Artie looked up sullenly and explained "We broke up last night. I knew this was going to happen for a long time.''

Berry was dragging Santana to the auditorium to perform that damn Kesha song again for the school. "Berry don't you think this is a bit stupid? Was it Brittany's idea or something? The last time we did this song everyone ended up covered in vomit." Rachel sighed, but said with a smile, " said we have to do this song." "Great" thought Santana "a party song, exactly the opposite of what she wanted to sing right now." On the walk to the hall, more to drown out Berry's annoying small talk, she left herself indulge in a fantasy. In it she imagined where she was singing a love song in front of the whole school to Brittany who feet deeply for her and dumped Artie. She was knocked back into her senses by Rachel poking her gently. "Come on, you're on first with Brittany" Berry urgently told her. Santana sighed and climbed on stage. She couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful Britt looked in a pretty pink dress. She seen Puckerman and shot him a puzzled glance. Why was he going with a guitar on stage? Kesha wasn't acoustic. Suddenly he started to play. The intro to "I'm Yours" rang in Santana's ears. Oh no. Everything finally clicked. Brittany was going to serenade her. In front of the whole school. No she wasn't ready for this yet. She couldn't deal with this so she ran off stage and out the door.

Brittany dropped her mic, and without a moment's thought ran after Santana. It didn't take her long to find her curled up in a ball in the bathrooms, looking incredibly fragile. Brittany had never seen her friend look like this and it scared her. Santana raised her head and looked directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry" she gasped. Brittany knelt down beside her and smiled. "I love you Santana, no matter what you do." She muttered as she leaned forward. Santana didn't even think to hesitate as she opened her lips.

Before Santana had properly sunk into the kiss, she felt herself being dragged into reality. Suddenly she was angry. Angry at herself and Brittany. She pulled away, Brittany opened her eyes puzzled. "What—'". Before she could finish Santana stormed out the bathroom, leaving Brittany once again confused and alone.

She was crying again. How many times had she sat on her bed, feeling like her world was falling apart? "What the hell is wrong with me?" She whimpered to herself. She, Santana could not keep doing this, she was miserable. Wiping the tears from her eyes she grabbed her car keys and headed to Brittany's.  
>Brittany opened the door to a slightly wide eyed Santana. ''What do you want?" She sighed. Santana pushed past her and without another word, headed upstairs to her room. Brittany sighed and followed. There was something different about her feelings now. Brittany had done everything she could for Santana and every time it was thrown back in her face. Santana turned and faced Brittany, and before Brittany could stop her she was kissing her. Brittany pulled away. "Britt" Santana muttered. "Leave" was all Brittany could manage before she dropped to the floor in tears. ''Just go.''<p>

It physically hurt Santana to see Brittany fall apart. She knew it was her fault. Why couldn't she just be brave for her? Santana sank to her knees and took Brittany in her arms. It didn't surprise her that Brittany didn't fight her. This girl was too forgiving for her own good. "I'm sorry" she muttered. '' Before you do this to me again, decide. Can you do this or not?'' Brittany whimpered. Santana automatically answered and as the words flowed out of her mouth she knew it was the right thing. "I want you Brittany, all I can think of is you and if I have to scream I'm a lesbian from the rooftops to get you I will.'' Brittany giggled. Santana put her hands on the nape of Brittany's neck, she couldn't resist but to lean in and putting her lips on hers. Sweet, tender Kisses


End file.
